


Best Is Yet To Come

by Ravxnclaw



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Definitely Going unfinished?, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, Mostly Fluff, Reader Input, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Undecided Relationship(s), angst in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravxnclaw/pseuds/Ravxnclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Insert in which Mark's sister is left heartbroken and lonely, and finds herself falling for one of his friends<br/>I'm sorry I suck at summaries I promise it's not as bland as this was<br/>If there is smut it won't be for a few chapters, it will mostly be fluffy lameness whoops<br/>Only written to fulfill prompt I suck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Is Yet To Come

**Author's Note:**

> I got matching prompts for Jack/Cry so I started this and got too lazy/demotivated/boring to finish whoops it's also shitty so

“Please don’t leave!”  
“No, I’m leaving! I’m done!”  
The door slammed behind me and I threw my bag over my shoulder, fully intending to be long gone before he could even formulate an apology. I slammed my car door and grabbed my phone, my vision blurry with tears and smeared makeup as I called the only person I could think of. I tapped my feet anxiously as I waited for my brother to answer his phone, hoping that I wasn’t interrupting him while he was working.  
“Hey, what’s up?” His deep voice greeted me through the phone and I let out a sob, not able to articulate what had happened just yet.  
“Are you home?” I gasped the words as I turned my car on, not sure where I was going to go if he was unavailable.  
“Yeah - what’s wrong? Are you okay?” He sounded worried and I gulped, trying to calm myself down some as I pulled out of the driveway. I needed to explain myself to Mark, but I needed to get away from that house and the man inside.  
“I’ll be there soon, need to see you.”  
Before he had a chance to respond I tossed my phone into the passenger seat, hating the fact that I could see him watching me through the kitchen window. I swiped at my face once again and hurried toward Mark’s house, needing to be around anyone who wasn’t the man who had just broken my heart and knowing that he was going to be my best option.  
I barely even closed my door as I ran up to his front steps, trying to rub away all of the makeup that had surely streaked down my face as I cried. I knocked on his door, guilt already knotting in my stomach at the thought of interrupting him but knowing that I needed him.  
I didn’t even give him a chance to speak before I threw my arms around him, pulling him as close to me as possible. I cried into his shoulder and let him hold me up, finally letting the sadness flood through my body. I felt all of the pain and the hurt take hold of my body and barely registered that Mark was pulling me into his home and closing the door.  
As I sat on the bed in his guest room I leaned against his shoulder, attempting to collect myself enough to explain everything to him. He was waiting patiently as I sucked in enough air to fill my lungs, the sleeves of my sweater now wet as they rested against my face.  
“Eric cheated on me.” I whispered, hating the sound of the words spoken aloud. “I walked right in on it in our house. He was with someone else.”  
I fell apart once again, feeling him wrapping his arms around me and I let myself fall against him. I hadn’t seen him in person for so long, not wanting to intrude on the life he was living as a rising celebrity but knowing that he was the person I needed at that moment.  
“You should stay here then.” He was quieter than I’d heard him in quite a while, though the only way I’d really seen him was through the videos he posted. I nodded and let my bag fall to the floor beside me, silently thanking him for being there for me.  
“I thought you had people coming over soon?” I sniffled, anxiety rising in my chest at the thought of imposing on him.  
“I do - how did you know that?”  
“I follow you.” I smiled, twirling my phone around nervously between my fingers.  
“On what?” He looked genuinely confused, as if he didn’t expect for me to follow him on any social media.  
“Literally everything. Twitter, Instagram, YouTube-”  
“You’re subscribed to me?” He laughed, clapping his hands together. “Oh god, that’s so lame.”  
“You are pretty lame.”  
“Who else are you subscribed to?”  
“Why?”  
Before I could answer he had my phone in his hands, easily finding the app that he was looking for, opening it up. I bit at my lip, wondering why the thought of him looking at that made me so nervous but it did. He smiled to himself as he scrolled through the few people that I was subscribed to, just his presence making me feel better already.  
“Oh my god why are you subscribed to these people? Jack, Cry, me, Yami...you’re the lame one here.”  
“I only made it so I could watch you, since I never get to see you anymore.” I knocked my arm against his, feeling guilty that I hadn’t put forth more effort into seeing him for so long.  
“Then why follow these guys?” He laughed again as if the thought of me watching the videos his friends posted was hilarious.  
“I like them.”  
I spent that night in a foreign house and in a different bed, sleeping alone for the first time in three years. Three years I had spent with him, loving him, helping him, growing with him and he repaid me by cheating on me? I let my tears flow into the pillow for hours until I decided I was done crying over someone who didn’t even love me enough to stop himself from cheating on me.  
Opening my laptop I scrolled through videos, watching old Skyrim and new Five Nights at Freddy’s playthroughs by all of my favorite people, but I didn’t feel the need to watch Mark’s. He was in the room next to me and I could hear his voice still, a laugh floating out into the hallway and warming my heart.  
“Yes, my sister’s here - no no, you can still come, you just might have to sleep on the couch.” He paused, guilt seeping into my body at the thought of his guests having to sleep on the couch because of me. “No, we are not sharing a bed.”  
Even though it wasn’t meant for me, his laugh was still able to make me feel better. It made me feel better just to be close to him once again and I knew that I had to leave soon, but wanted to spend as much time with his family as possible.  
I wasn’t quite sure what I was going to do while Mark had his friends over, planning to do nothing other than hide in the guest bedroom for as long as possible. It wasn’t his fault that I’d gotten cheated on and needed to leave my own house and I didn’t want to impose on his time with his friends.  
With the light from my laptop lighting up the room I flopped down on to the bed, awkwardly positioning the pillows to make myself feel less alone. It was the first night I spent alone in a bed in almost three years and I wasn’t sure what to do with myself, feeling comforted by the video playing in front of me and his voice filling up the silence around me as I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FIC ABOUT PEOPLE THAT AREN'T FICTIONAL I'M SORRY IT SUCKS ?? IM SORRY I SUCK ??


End file.
